


Spooky

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parody, Shuffle Challenge, Slightly more than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Frank wonders why Nancy keeps changing her mind. This is for the prompt of writing to a song that comes up on your Ipod.





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song by Classics IV  
> Just me making fun of the fact that neither of them seem very good at commitment. They're both always going out with other people while in steady relationships.

"Want to go out tonight Nancy? There's a good movie on."

"No thanks Frank, I have plans." She paused, "All right."

Frank couldn't understand Nancy, she was always changing her mind, one minute she'd be off flirting with some other guy and the next she was holding his hand and smiling like he was her only love. When he asked her why she just smiled cryptically and ran after Joe.

"Nancy, please, stop this ridiculous game. You're spooky the way you keep changing."

"I'm just following your lead Frank."


End file.
